Whipped
by fearlesshastings
Summary: Since Kim saw Jack back in 2nd grade, she has been smitten. Unfortunately, Jack has never felt the same. He even thinks Kim is a little weird, very weird actually. Then in 8th grade, everything changes. Jack begins to see that Kim's unusual interests are, well, kind of cool. Kim starts to think that maybe Jacks brilliant brown eyes are as empty as the rest of him...
1. Bad Beginning

**Heyaaaaa! You might know me as 'feelingfearless' the creator of 'Get It Right' which I am deeply sorry for not creating new chapters but I will! No worries! I couldn't log back to my old account which is why I made this one... anyways I am creating a new story and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

JACKS POV

_All I ever wanted was for Kim Crawford to leave me alone. It all began in the summer of 2009 before the start of 2__nd__ grade._

My parents, along with my 10 year old sister, had just moved in to a new neighborhood. We took a final turn to the left where I believe our new home would be waiting for us to arrive. We drove until I saw a little blonde haired girl sitting on her porch, looking at me.

I instantly felt uncomfortable; I mean c'mon if you would have seen how she looked at me it would've given you the creeps. Just thinking about it still does.

Finally, we came to a stop in the drive way. The house itself was breathtaking. Two story house, polished brick walls, and don't even get me started on the garden, everything looked amazing and for that second everything did that was until I noticed the blonde girl was my front door neighbor.

"What do you guys think?" my mom, Bella, said excitedly.

"It's cool," my sister Hazel said, "what color is my room?"

"Just you wait." my mom answered grinning.

"Let's see what's inside," Hazel said while jumping out of the back seat.

"Hey c'mon buddy Jack," my dad, Steven started, "why don't you and I help go unload the van and the woman folk here can go to the kitchen and start setting up."

"Okay dad." I answered walking towards him.

My dad and I walked towards the moving truck while my mom and Hazel were taking out the packages that contained kitchen utensils.

_For me, it was the beginning of what would be more than have a decade of consent avoidance and social discomfort._

Picking up a box of photographs I heard footsteps making their way into the moving truck where I was in with my father.

"Hi I'm Kim Crawford," I heard a girl say. Turning around I saw the same creepy girl from the porch in my moving truck about to pick up a box, which happened to be my toy cars. That was strictly off limits.

"Hey what are you doing?" my dad said taking the box she was about to hold into his hands.

"Don't you want some help?" Kim I believe was her name said.

"No," my dad said with a displeased look. " There are some valuable things in there."

"How about this one?" Creeper Kim said while trying to reach for another box.

"No no no no no," my dad said getting in front of her to prevent her from getting a hold of anything else. "Why don't you go on home, your mother is probably wondering where you are?"

"Oh no, my mom knows where I am. She said its fine." She said with a smile.

_It didn't take long to realize this girl could not take a hint._

"It's awfully crowded in here with three people." My dad said trying to get rid of her.

"I don't mind." She said confidently.

_Wooow, this girl really cannot take a hint of any kind._

"Want to get this one together?" Creeper Kim asked me while reaching for yet another box of my belongings. That was before my dad landed his huge feet on top of it to prevent her from moving it.

"Jack…" my dad said annoyingly. I looked up at him, knowing what he was about to say. I practically begging with my eyes to not make me hang out with her but that didn't stop him. "… isn't time to go help your mother?"

"Huh?" confused I wondered what stunt he was trying to pull. He then winked at me and it hit me, he wanted me leave that why the little girl can leave as well.

"Oh yeah!" I finally said. Running as fast as my little legs could at the time I jumped out of the moving van and towards the house with Creeper Kim slowly behind.

_I mean, nothing would stop her! I was about to tell her to get lost but then the weirdest thing happened… _

Somehow she managed to get a hold of my arm. Trying to release myself out of her grip she slid her hand meet mine.

_I couldn't believe it. There I was holding hands with this strange girl. How did I get into this mess?!_

She looked at me and just kept looking. The creeper scale just broke with this girl. She was just darn right mad.

"Why hello." I heard my mother said surprised at the scene. "I see you've met my son."

"Uh huh." The creeper said grinning from ear to ear. How could my mother actually find this amusing?!

_Finally, I did the only manly thing available when your seven years old…_

Turning around, she finally let me go and I ran, once again as fast as I could behind my mother looking at her as if she had two extra eyes on her forehead.

* * *

**The next chapter Jack and Kim will be much older. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time...**

**-Stay Fearless!**


	2. The Plan

**Hiiiiii! I am back with chapter two of Whipped, I hope you enjoyed the first. THERE IS A VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE IT. I REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION. IT WOULD REALLY MEAN THE WORLD. Other than that enjoy chapter two of Whipped!**

* * *

_Previously on Whipped:_

_Finally, I did the only manly thing available when your seven years old…_

_Turning around, she finally let me go and I ran, once again as fast as I could behind my mother looking at her as if she had two extra eyes on her forehead._

* * *

JACKS POV

_However my troubles were far from over._

It was the beginning of my first day of school and I was pretty excited. New school, new start, right? I had spoken too soon.

_The minute I walked into Mrs. Nelsons classroom…_

"Jack? You're here!" the most annoying voice I have ever heard yelled. I closed my eyes hoping this was only a dream. That I was just imagining Kim being in the same classroom as I was. But it all became to real when Kim came running towards me, wrapping her boyish arms around me. Once again, I had no will power at all at the time to release myself from the creeper.

_It was clear that school would not be a sanctuary. _

Everyone in the entire classroom started laughing. At me! On the first day of school! I couldn't believe it! Not only did Kim ruin my chances of being comfortable at my own home but she also made it impossible for me at school. This was not my day.

* * *

My first class was done and I honestly couldn't be happier. The farther I'd be from Kim Crawford the easier my life would be. But even though she wasn't around people made sure I knew she existed.

_I was branded for life._

In the hallway, "hey Jack where's your girlfriend?"

In the cafeteria, "hey Jack why don't you ask her to maaaaaarry you?"

At recess, " Jack and Kim sitting in a tree. G."

* * *

_My first year in town was a disaster but the next three weren't much better. But finally, in the eighth grade, I took action. I hatched a plan…_

"Claire!" I yelled. I was half way in my first semester of school, Kim Crawford was no different than when she was 6 years old, probably even worse.

Running through the crowd of students entering school, I purposely bumped against Kim, knowing she would look at me; and started my plan…

"Claire, wait up!" I said already out of breath.

"Oh, hey Jack." Claire said finally turning around with a huge grin on her face.

_I asked out Claire who moved from Swarthmore Academy. To fully appreciate the brilliance of this plan you have to understand that Kim always hated Claire, although I never understood why. Claire was nice, friendly and… she had a lot of hair._

I knew Kim was looking at me right then and there so I spoke more loudly so she can, hopefully, get the hint that I will not and never take any interest in her. As I made my way towards the school I looked back from the corner of my eye to see Kim's face… it was absolutely priceless! I wish I could have gotten this whole thing on film. I am a genius.

* * *

"At first my mom wouldn't let me get me belly pierced, but I begged and begged..." Claire rambled on. I was currently in the cafeteria with Claire by my side, who kept on talking about things I honestly could care less about but that wasn't the point.

_The idea was Claire would eat with me, maybe walk around together in hope of Kim finally losing interest._

"But I still can't get the piercings I want."

"That's a shame." I said drinking my soda, drowning myself from boredom. From my left I could see Kim Crawford eyeing us. Boy, did she look upset. Actually upset is an understatement. She was absolutely furious! It was hilarious! She was hardcore poking her fork through the salad as if she was trying to break the table in half. My plan could not have gone any better.

* * *

"So Lindsey asked her mom about piercing her belly, but of course she had said no," yes that's right ladies and gentleman, Claire was still talking about belly piercings as I was walking her to her class but this wasn't suppose to be for my liking, I just wanted to get Kim off my back and out of my life.

"She threw a fit and smashed her favorite perfume bottle! I mean can you believe it?!"

"Hardly." I said with clear annoyance in my voice. That was until I saw Kim at her locker rummaging through what looks like she was trying to find her books for next period. So I did the only thing I thought would set her on fire at the moment.

I grabbed Claire's hand like if my life depended on it. Claire was at first caught off guard but she glady accepted the gesture.

"But now she can't come to my sleepover..." after that I just made facial expressions that would at least tell Claire that I was interested in her not so amazing story.

_But things were working nicely._

Claire and I finally made our way to Mrs. Bart's classroom, where I slowly took my hand away from hers and took my sit across the room. I was actually pretty content with how my plan was making its way.

_That is until my supposed best friend Brody Carlson took an interest in Claire himself._

"I was thinking I could do my project on how split ends could react to different kinds of hair products." Claire was explaining to Brody in the entrance of the classroom.

"That's fascinating!" Brody said, clearly over reacting.

* * *

_Loyalty gave away to desire and Brody had turned against me. Told Claire exactly what I was up too... she didn't take it well._

I was casually getting myself a bottle of water when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and when I turned around.

SLAP! Right on the right cheek, Claire left me a hand print.

_Word got back to Kim and pretty soon she started with the goo goo eyes again. Only this time it was worse..._

Sitting on my desk I heard movement behind me, Kim's desk. I thought she would have lost at least a little bit of interest but I was wrong.

_Sh- she started sniffing me. That's right sniffing me. What was that all about?! My only constellation was that next year would be different. High school, bigger school. Maybe we'd be in different classes and it would finally FINALLY be over._

* * *

**That's chapter two! Hopefully you all enjoyed it! NOW. IMPORTANT NOTE: in my profile it explains everything. I was hacked and couldn't log back in to my account in which was 'feelingfearless' I have one specific story called 'Get It Right' in which I absolutely enjoyed writing and it would really mean the world if you can just read those 3 chapters and if you want for me to continue that story. Just leave me a review if you do or don't. I wont post another chapter unless I get answers for my previous story. Please check it out and thank you! until next time!  
**

**-Stay Fearless!**


End file.
